


Reevaluating

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Bi Santana, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Experimentation, F/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Riding, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: After helping Quinn experiment with her sexuality, Santana decides to try some experimenting of her own.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Santana Lopez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Reevaluating

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one years ago and never posted it here, so better late than never. Enjoy some surprisingly sweet (and very dirty) Finntana smut.

It’s been weeks, but Santana hasn’t been able to stop thinking about her night with Quinn since it happened. Not because it was so memorable, though it wasn’t bad by any means - Santana’s always wanted to fuck Quinn and not to be too vulgar, but her pussy tasted just as amazing as she always thought it would - it’s because Santana can’t stop thinking about her own lack of exploration.  
  
She’s fucked countless girls to help them experiment with their sexualities, but it wasn’t until she had sex with Quinn that Santana realized she’s never really done it for herself.  
  
Sure, Santana has fucked guys before - a whole lot of them, actually - but that was before, when she was confused about her feelings for Brittany and girls in general. She was in massive denial back then, and she can’t help but wonder now if those conflicting, not to mention agonizing, feelings stopped her from truly enjoying the sex she had with boys.  
  
She just remembers hating herself so much whenever she slept with boys in high school, and when she looks back on it now, she wouldn’t be surprised if she mistook that self hatred for hatred of the act itself. She did tell Holly Holliday that she was attracted to both guys and girls after all.  
  
Santana wonders what it would be like to sleep with a boy now that she’s accepted her feelings for girls, and then she wonders why she’s only wondering. Why can’t she sleep with a boy and find out? Or a few boys, even? Yes, Santana considers herself a lesbian, but it’s not like she signed a contract to carry that label with her forever. Who says a self identified lesbian can’t sleep with a man to see if she enjoys it? Why is it that only straight girls are allowed to experiment with their sexualities at her age?  
  
Well, fuck that.  
  
If Quinn can say she's straight and sleep with a girl to see if she likes it, Santana can sleep with a boy to see if she does.  
  
The question now is, which boy?  
  
Puck comes to mind immediately. Santana has slept with him more than any other guy and there’s a level of familiarity there that she wouldn't be able to find with anyone else. But that’s as much of con as it is a pro, since she doesn’t want it to feel too much like it felt before.  
  
Brody wanders into her mind briefly, because Santana’s currently in the middle of planning how to take him down, but she’s nixes him quickly. He’s a gigolo, so she has no doubts he’s a great fuck, but she’s trying to be a good friend to Berry, so fucking her boyfriend - even if he’s her soon to be _ex_ -boyfriend - isn’t the way to do that.  
  
She could just go out and find a random guy to fuck - Lord knows she wouldn’t have any trouble finding a guy willing to fuck someone as hot as her - but Santana doesn’t want to risk attracting a clinger. Not to mention she wants the full experience of fucking a guy, and she doesn’t feel safe fucking a stranger without protection.  
  
It isn’t until her phone lights up with a new message that Santana realizes who the perfect boy to experiment with is: Finn Hudson.  
  
Finn is someone Santana has a history with, someone she trusts, and most importantly, he’s the only boy Santana has ever had feelings for. Sure, they were confusing and fleeting and nothing compared to what she felt for Brittany at the time, but they were still there.  
  
So if there’s any boy Santana can see herself enjoying sex with, it’s Finn, even if she didn't the last time.  
  
And it just so happens that he’s on his way to New York right now.  
  
  
  
  
*

  
  
  
Santana tricks Brody into coming to a hotel room by posing as a client and Finn arrives just in time to confront him and when it all works out just as she planned it, Santana offers to take him out for dinner to celebrate.  
  
“You did good, Finnocence,” she tells him as she watches him eat, a glint in her eyes and a fond smile on her lips. One of Finn’s most attractive qualities to her has always been the lengths he’ll go to to protect the people he cares about, because they're a lot alike in that way. “And you look good too.”  
  
While Finn smiles at her first compliment, he seems to take pause at her second, and she can’t blame him, since she’s only ever told him the opposite.  
  
“Uh, thanks?”  
  
It’s then that Santana decides to just go for it, because Finn is also a lot like Brittany, in the sense that he’s no good at taking hints and needs a more direct approach to understand what’s being asked of him. “So I have that room for the rest of the night,” Santana informs him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, and a tone in her voice that leaves little room for misinterpretation. “You interested in coming up with me? It’d be a shame if we let it go to waste.”  
  
Finn furrows his brows and looks generally constipated as he digests her words, no doubt thinking back to the last time he was alone in a hotel room with her.  
  
“Are you asking me to… spend the night with you?” he asks as he swallows the last of his burger and looks at her with surprised eyes. Santana’s smirk curls up as she nods. “Like, to have sex?”  
  
Santana rolls her eyes. “Yes, Finn,” she sighs. “I’m inviting you up to a fancy hotel room to have sex with me all night long. I know you’re not stupid enough to turn that down.”  
  
“But, but, aren’t you a _lesbian_?” he sputters, shifting in his seat in a way that tells Santana he’s probably sporting a boner already.  
  
“I am,” she confirms with a shrug. “Or, I think I am. That’s what I need you to help me figure out. I think I might have jumped the gun a bit by slapping a label on, you know? And I’ve just been thinking lately that I haven’t slept with a guy since and I thought it wouldn’t hurt to… make sure.”  
  
“By having sex with me?” Finn repeats, not quite believing it.  
  
Santana nods and slips off one of her shoes so she can run her bare foot up the inside of Finn’s leg until she gets to the crotch. “I want you to fuck me, Finn. Like only a _man_ can. Can you do that for me?”  
  
Finn swallows thickly before he nods his head frantically.  
  
“I can definitely do that for you.”

  
  
  
*

  
  
  
They get some drinks after dinner thanks to Santana’s fake ID and then head up to the hotel room for the night. Finn cleans up his mess before they get settled on the bed, and Santana doesn’t waste a second before she starts kissing him.  
  
It feels both foreign and familiar, but Santana likes it.  
  
Santana likes the feel of the stubble on Finn’s cheek as she cups it to pull him closer, and she likes the way his tongue probes into her mouth more eagerly than any girl’s ever has.  
  
And she really likes the feeling of his hard body against hers as she straddles his lap and rocks against his growing erection. She remembers how much she loves getting boys hard, and the slight power trip it gives her when she can feel that physical proof of how badly someone wants her.  
  
Santana cups Finn’s stubbly face as she kisses him, rutting their crotches together as his hands move down to cup her ass to pull her in close. It feels weird to enjoy the foreplay this much with a boy, since it always felt like chore back in high school, when all she really wanted was to get off. But kissing Finn feels nice and warm and makes Santana ache between her thighs in a way no boy has ever made her feel before. So she keeps kissing him for longer than she normally would, her tongue against his when her teeth aren’t nibbling on his lip.

It’s not long before she needs more though, and she’s pulling away so she can take her dress and bra off, while Finn pushes himself into a seated position, with Santana sitting in his lap. Finn’s eyes are hungry as they take in the sight of Santana’s bare tits, and she smiles and massages the back of his neck as he licks his lips.  
  
“Like what you see?” she teases around a smirk.  
  
Finn nods his head, not taking his eyes off her chest. “They were perfect before,” he says and he sounds so painfully sincere that Santana actually believes him. “But now… They look so real.”  
  
“Feel them,” Santana instructs him, reaching a hand down to grab one of Finn’s and bring it to her chest.  
  
“They feel so real too,” Finn marvels as he holds one of Santana’s boobs in his large hand, squeezing it experimentally and brushing his thumb over her nipple. Finn’s eyes flicker up to her face as he slowly leans forwards, watching Santana’s hooded eyes as he takes her hardened brown nipple between his lips as he sucks on it.  
  
Santana moans lowly as Finn takes her nipple into his warm mouth, his tongue eagerly swirling around the bud as teeth apply just the right amount of pressure into her soft skin.

Her fingers curl into the back of his short hair, a difference she barely registers as her head drops back and her moans get louder. “Finn, _fuck_ , that feels good,” Santana sighs breathlessly, and she arches her chest closer to the boy when he brings his other hand up to give her other breast some attention before he moves his mouth over to that one.  
  
Santana had no idea she liked getting her tits sucked so much until now. All the other guys she’s been with usually just fumbled as they groped her chest as a means to an end and all the experimenting girls tended to just want things done to them. It always felt good with Brittany, but the smallest touch from Brittany used to make Santana’s tummy flutter, so that wasn’t saying much.  
  
But what Finn’s doing to her now, the way it’s making her feel, Santana thinks she could get off on this feeling alone. She doesn’t get to test that theory though, not when Finn is suddenly pulling her closer just so he can shift her into a new position, this time with him on top.

His much larger body doesn’t feel too heavy on top of her like it did last time, and as he kisses between her breasts and down her stomach until he reaches her panty line, Santana finds her body is absolutely tingling with anticipation. Santana’s breath hitches when Finn’s kisses move over her panties, his lips pressing against her clit through the quickly dampening material for a few moments before he sits up just long enough to pull them off Santana before he settles between her legs again.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Finn tells Santana as he gazes upon her glistening sex, and his praises have her spreading her legs more for him. He reaches a finger out and runs it through the folds of Santana’s pussy, up and down and up and down, until the digit is wet enough for him to sink it into her tight hole.  
  
“Finn,” she moans, eyes fluttering shut at the first bit of relief, and while it feels good, it’s not enough. “More. Another finger, and, and your mouth. I need your mouth on me.”  
  
Her words almost sound like they should be demanding, but they sound more like she’s begging him, and so Finn complies without teasing her, easily slipping a second finger inside Santana’s warm cunt as he leans forward to lick through her sopping pussy lips before sucking them into his mouth.

Finn eats Santana’s pussy eagerly and way better than she expected him to, licking and sucking up her slit for long torturous minutes before he finally settles at her throbbing clit and wraps his lips around it. His tongue teases her and traces against the sensitive nub while his fingers push in and out of her, driving her to an orgasm in no time at all.  
  
Santana comes around Finn’s fingers hard and fast, her cunt walls clamping down on his digits as her hips buck wildly against his face. She chants out his name as she trembles, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the pleasure spreads through her and then dissipates all too soon.  
  
Finn keeps licking Santana’s pussy as she comes down, though his fingers still. It’s just soft kitten licks through her parted, flush folds now, her clit mercifully getting a break as he slurps up the abundance of tangy arousal coating Santana’s sex.  
  
When he finally comes up for air, Finn’s face is glistening in stickiness and Santana smiles lazily at him as she beckons him closer for a kiss. She hums into it as his tongue licks into her mouth, and she loves the way she tastes on him.

They kiss lazily for a few minutes while Santana gets her bearings back, languidly moving their mouths together until the boner in Finn’s pants gets too hard to ignore and he has to reach down to unzip his jeans to give himself some relief. Santana smiles into their kiss at his actions, her own hand finding its way between their bodies and reaching into his now own fly. Finn’s cock feels large in her hand, bigger than she remembers it being, and _oh_ , there’s that ache between her legs again.  
  
Santana’s never craved a cock before the way she is Finn’s at this moment, and so she moves her kisses from his mouth, across his jaw, and down his neck before she gently nudges him off of her and crawls down to the other end of the bed.  
  
“Take ‘em off, big boy,” she tells him with a sparkle in her eye and Santana laughs as Finn quickly does as she asks, clumsily pulling his shirt off over his head and scrambling to get his jeans and boxers off so that he’s as naked as she is. “You look hot, Frankteen,” Santana can’t help but admit as her eyes roam over Finn’s body. His skin is still pale and his nipples are still puffy, but his belly is tighter now and he has a bit of chest hair to make him look less boyish.  
  
And his cock. _God_ , Finn’s cock is massive as it stands at full length, completely hard and leaking precum from the tip, just begging to be inside Santana.  
  
A part of her wants to bypass the blowjob and just sit on that monster, but Santana still wants to experience everything that comes with having sex with a guy, so instead, she restrains herself and takes Finn’s cock into her mouth first.

Santana hasn’t given a blowjob is years, but she’s given enough of them in her lifetime to have not lost her touch. She still knows just how to swirl her tongue over the tip and swallow around the round head when it pokes at the back of her throat. And Santana knows not to ignore the balls, as she tickles Finn’s heavy sacks with her long nails before she cups them in her hand and massages them as gently as he did her boobs.  
  
She does all the right things to have Finn ready to explode in her mouth and then she pulls back before he does, smirking at the wide eyed expression on his face as she climbs on top of him and finally lowers herself onto his spit slicked cock.

“What-What about a condom?” Finn just manages to spit out as his shaft is being engulfed in the warm tightness of Santana’s cunt.  
  
Santana laughs and shakes her head fondly. “No condom, Finn,” she tells him as she plants her hands on his belly and starts lifting herself off his cock before she’s even got the whole thing inside of her. “I wanna feel your cock inside me as you fuck me, Finn, and I wanna feel your warm cum _oozing_ inside my pussy when you come.”  
  
“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Finn moans at her words, his hips jerking up suddenly so that he buries the entire length of his massive cock inside Santana. “That’s so fucking hot. This is the best trip _ever_!”  
  
Santana laughs, his dopey enthusiasm reminding her a bit of Brittany, and rocks her hips as she moves up and down Finn’s shaft, the slick walks of her pussy hugging his fat cock snuggly as she bounces up and down. Santana rides Finn’s cock for a good few minutes until he’s flipping their positions as suddenly as he did before and soon, Santana finds herself on her back with Finn hovering over her again, his eyes locked on hers as he starts to cant his hips and push his cock in and out of her.  
  
He doesn’t start slow and there’s nothing unsure about the way he thrusts into her and Santana can hardly believe this is the same boy that fumbled through his first time all those years ago.  
  
Finn’s cock is huge and it should feel weird as it plows into her - uncomfortable after so long of only taking tongues and fingers - but it doesn’t. Santana doesn’t need to take any time to adjust, it all just feels so natural, to have Finn inside her.  
  
And good.  
  
God, does it feel good to have Finn’s cock inside of her.  
  
Santana can’t quite believe it. She’d been thinking about sex with boys a lot lately, and reevaluating how she used to feel about it, and while she’d obviously come to the conclusion that maybe she didn’t hate it as much as she thought, she never expected _this_.  
  
She realizes it might just be because it’s _Finn_ , the sweet and caring and admittedly super cute boy that Santana’s always secretly had a very confusing crush on, but there’s no denying that it’s not just her heart that’s throbbing as he pumps his cock into her over and over again.  
  
Yes, Santana has some latent feelings for Finn that are probably making the sex feel this good, but it’s not _just_ that. It’s the way Finn’s cock fills her up and makes Santana feel whole; it’s the way his cock reaches so far inside her and hits that spot no fingers ever have; it’s the sound their thighs make as they slap together every time he buries his cock in balls deep.

It’s Finn and his kind eyes and handsome face that are making Santana’s chest feel all wonky, but it’s his cock that’s getting her off.  
  
Because Santana Lopez _does_ like cock. After years of thinking she’s exclusively into lady parts, she’s being reminded that actually _yeah_ , she likes cock, too; Santana likes the look of it and the feel, she likes a nice big set of heavy balls to play with, but mostly, she likes having one inside of her.  
  
“Finn, ughhh, fuck baby, that feels so good,” she whines as Finn’s thrusts get even harder the closer he gets to coming. “Your cock is so fucking big.”  
  
“You like that?” Finn grunts with a smirk, his lips curling up into that half smile of his that used to make Santana a little weak in the knees. “You like taking a nice big cock after taking fake ones? After being a _lesbian_ for so long? You just needed _my_ cock, huh?”  
  
His words should annoy Santana - and probably will, later, when Finn’s cock isn’t pounding into her - because he’s a dumb straight boy that doesn’t get that sexuality is fluid and confusing and complicated, but they don’t. For some reason, Finn’s dumb words just push Santana closer to the edge. Call it a kink, she figures.  
  
“I love it,” she replies, her tone exaggerated but her words true. “Your cock feels so good inside me. I feel so fucking full.”

“Did you miss it?” Finn asks through his huffing, face screwing up as he shifts his position a little so he can rut into Santana more comfortably. “Did you miss getting dicked?”  
  
Santana whines as the coil in her belly gets tighter and tighter and she nods her head. “So much,” she admits, not realizing how much until now. “ _Fuck_ , I’ve missed this feeling so much. I’m so close, Finn.”  
  
“Me too,” Finn informs her, even though it was pretty obvious with the way his thrusts have gotten more jerky and sloppier. They’re still hitting her spot though, so Santana doesn’t mind. “I can’t wait to come inside you. I’ve never come inside a girl before.”  
  
Santana whines at the reminder, pulling Finn closer as her orgasm finally catches up with her and crashes right into her like a freight train. “Oh fuck, oh God, oh _FINN_!” Santana cries as she comes, hands reaching down to cup Finn's ass to pull him even closer as she trembles beneath him.  
  
Finn doesn’t last much longer before he loses complete control of his hips and starts jerking wildly against her before he finally stills and starts spilling his semen into Santana’s needy cunt, collapsing on top of her as he does.

Santana’s eyes roll back at the feeling of Finn’s warm cum spurting into her, the feeling almost foreign after all this time. God, if she thought cock was something she’d missed, the feeling of a nice thick load of cum pooling inside her was a whole other level completely.  
  
There’s really nothing like it in the world. _This_ was what Santana missed most about having sex with guys, the thing she can’t ever replicate with girls: a pussy full of warm cum.  
  
“Oh my _God_ ,” Finn moans as he empties his heavy load into Santana, his balls tingling as they finish draining all the sperm he has to offer until he’s done. Santana’s pussy already felt fucking amazing around his cock without a pesky condom getting in the way, but being inside her pussy with his fresh load in there too? The feeling was unbeatable. He doesn't want to detach from Santana, but he _has_ to see this, so Finn pulls back just enough so he can get a look at Santana's pussy dripping his cum. It's definitely an image he's never going to forget. " _Wow_."

Santana laughs out blissfully in agreement, reaching out to pull Finn back on top of her, framing his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss.  
  
“Thank you,” Santana whispers against his lips, kissing him once more as his cum continues to dribble out of her.  
  
Finn kisses her back for a moment before he pulls back to look down at her with a confused smile. “For what?”  
  
“For helping me figure myself out,” she answers, smile widening when Finn drops his forehead against hers.  
  
“Soooo does that mean you’d want to have sex again?” Finn wonders hopefully as he carefully moves to rest his weight on his elbows.  
  
Santana smiles at the thought. “Oh, we’re _definitely_ doing that again," she confirms, kissing Finn on the nose.

“Right now?” Finn asks, sounding surprised but not against it.  
  
“Right now,” Santana confirms as she shoves at his chest to roll them over once again.

It can't hurt to go another round, just to be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out this post if you're interested in doing a Glee smut fic exchange](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/1665.html).


End file.
